


Time Travel

by Slutforgold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Fun, Time Portal, Time Travel, dark one - Freeform, drunk belle, enchanted forest, its dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slutforgold/pseuds/Slutforgold
Summary: Season 3 Episode 21Not only do Hook and Emma fall through Zelena's time portal, but so does a very drunk Belle. Some bonding, some puking, some flirting and a piggyback ride.





	Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> This is just dumb.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own ouat or any of its characters.

As Belle fell she had no idea what was happening. There were lights and colours moving around her in an intricate dance she wished to join but did not know the steps. She thought if it wasn’t making her feel so ill she might actually enjoy the view. That was until she hit the ground. She heard the thumps on to the forest floor of the two who followed her just after her own, and looked up to see Emma and Hook both sprawled on the ground in a fashion she had to admit wasn’t very flattering, and one she must be following herself. Belle groaned at the sight around her, and the dizziness that followed after every movement of her eyes. She must be more drunk than she had thought.

“No. no!” She heard Emma groan, before listening to Hook sigh and remorsefully explain that they must be back in the Enchanted Forest.

“Yeah I got that,” Emma looked over at Belle’s drunken state next to her and worriedly looked her over. Time travelling with the drunk fiance of the Dark One in a tiny sequin dress had not been on the agenda for the day.

“The only question is, when?” Hook chimed in. Oh God, Belle realised. They hadn’t fallen through just any portal. They’d fallen through the Zelena’s time portal. The shock, the fall, and the alcohol sent Belle into a spin. She gradually got to her feet, her sky high stilettos not exactly helping her find her balance on the soil, and moved towards a tree trunk to lean on.

Belle barely paid attention to Emma getting to her own feet, and walking towards the tree she leaned on. But Emma didn’t seem to be looking at her, but next to her. Belle suddenly felt hot, too hot. She could feel the blood in her body rushing around inside her veins as she tried to stay focused, and failing miserably. Why did she feel so hot when her body was shaking, as if she were freezing?

“I have a pretty good idea,” Emma muttered, seconds before Belle couldn’t hold herself together any longer. Belle threw her upper body forward, in front of the blonde, coughing and purging until it seemed there was nothing in her system left.

“Well, that’s disgusting.” She heard Hook sigh again, before standing up feeling pretty horrified at the mess she’d made, but generally feeling a lot better.

“Woooow, I’ve never been this drunk before!” Belle wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, finding nothing else around to do so. “Ew, sorry... Anyway, what you looking at? Oh shit, that’s Snow!!” 

“It’s… fine. Are you okay?”

“I’m great,” Belle reassured Emma with a heavy hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Why, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m good, Belle. How much did you have to drink earlier?” The Saviour put an arm around Belle’s waist, realising she wasn’t able to stand very well on her own.

“I don’t know, I can’t really remember… But I do remember there was tequiiiiiilllaaaaaaa!” Belle sang the last word, giggling, and throwing one arm above her head. Suddenly Emma and Hook realised this was going to be a harder trip than originally thought.

“Okay, sweetheart, I think you should just take a seat over here, while we try to figure out our next move?” Hook tried to guide her over to a fallen tree trunk, and setting Belle down there. Once she was sat he tried to move away, but Belle grabbed his arm before he could leave. 

“Sit with me?” She stared up at him with big, blue, drunken eyes, and he knew he couldn’t say no. She was the picture of innocence, despite the fact she’d just thrown up, her hair was a mess, she only wore a purple sequin dress down to her mid thigh, and she smelt dreadfully of rum. She hadn’t meant to fall down the portal, just as they hadn’t. And really she had a better excuse for doing it - she was completely, off her face, rat-arse drunk. He and Emma had only done it by accident due to stupidity, but sober stupidity. Hook felt he and Emma had the responsibility of taking care of drunk Belle because of this. That, and the Dark One hated him enough as it was. He also felt he owed Belle, after shooting her and all.

He sat next to the intoxicated girl who sighed and leaned onto his side, clearly unable to hold herself up properly, and slurred a quiet thank you. He turned to see Emma rolling her eyes and smiling. 

“You see, this is exactly the kind of thing that doesn’t happen in New York!”

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, the whole situation was a bit funny. Yes, it was a huge inconvenience to be here in the first place, let alone being here with a girl who just sang the word ‘tequila’ due to partying a bit too hard. But Emma had also never seen Belle drunk. Drunk Belle was kind of funny, and seeing Hook try to take care of her was definitely going to be entertaining. They just had to be careful to keep her and themselves out of trouble, and maybe attempt to sober her up as some point soon.

Emma pulled out the storybook from her bag, explaining that they must have come to this time because she had been thinking about this time in the book when they fell through the portal. That did make sense, Belle thought, and realised a little too late that Hook was trying to get her up and walking to start figuring out a way home. Belle staggered to her feet, only starting to pay any real attention when she heard Rumple’s name. They wanted to find Rumplestiltskin! Of course, he would help them get home. Her drunken heart swelled at the thought of her True Love, and the thought of seeing him soon, whatever version of him that might be. 

Until suddenly Hook was pushing her behind a tree, to avoid being seen by knights travelling on a nearby road. Belle caught sight of them and would know that carriage anywhere, in any time, and no matter how much she’d had to drink.

“It’s Regina!” She whispered dramatically, and she was pulled down to look through some bushes at the Evil Queen as she exited the carriage to torment some poor villagers.

“She’s even worse without the sensible pantsuits,” Emma murmured and Bella giggled quiety.

It was all fun and games waiting for past-Regina to leave, until Emma tried to go out there. Something about saving the life of an innocent, but Belle knew no matter what outcome, the Evil Queen knowing of their existence would not turn out well for anyone. So of course, Belle tackled her. “Shhh! You can’t go out there!” She whispered at Emma. She might be drunk, but that didn’t mean she was suddenly an idiot.

“She’s right, love. Changing that girl’s fate could change the whole course of the future. If we have any chance of getting back to the world we know, we can’t change anything.” Hook was being surprisingly reasonable on this trip, Belle thought.

“So what, we’re just supposed to let her die?”

“You know we can’t do anything. No matter what her fate.”

“We need to find Rumple,” Belle said, “He’ll be able to help!” She smiled at the two who looked less pleased at the thought of trying to find him.

“You’re right, Belle. But there’s something we need to do first.”

The next thing Belle knew, she was having clothes shoved into her arms by Hook, and she was looking down at them in despair.

“I don’t want to change!” Belle whined, one moment away from stamping her foot like an ungrateful child.

She pouted up at Hook while they waited for Emma to finish changing. “Belle, what you’re wearing wouldn’t even be considered underwear in this realm. You need to change to look less conspicuous!” Hook chuckled at her expression. Pout and eyelashes fluttering, the whine in her voice making her seem about five years old.

“But I like my dress! I don’t like this dress, it’s gross.”

“It’s not gross! That’s a good dress, I stole that dress just for you!” He tried to convince her, but nothing seemed to be working. And then Belle ran off, dress in arms, towards the river closeby.  
Damn it, Hook thought, how the hell does the crocodile deal with this? When Belle returned, Emma was dressed and ready to go. They both looked at her expectantly, as she held up the cloak she had saved, before throwing the rest of the clothes in the river.

“What? I have dresses I like at the castle, I’ll change there if I have to!” Belle was counting on not having to change at all, thinking Rumple would help them as soon as they arrived. Her positive, the-world-is-a-beautiful-place, drunken state was not wavering thus far, which only increased her enjoyment of walking in her short dress. It was a warm day in the Enchanted Forest, and she had never been able to enjoy those with her legs out before, always stuffy and covered by those layers of skirts and gowns. If it meant she had to cover herself with a cloak, then so be it, at least she would get some fresh air around her skin. 

“Fine! But keep yourself covered, we don’t need anyone noticing purple sparkles. In this land, I remember that being a bit more of a rarity.”

“Alriiiiight, I get it! No showing off my legs to on coming carriages. Unless we need a ride.”

“No Belle.”

“Not even if I get sleepy?!”

“NO”

“But my feet hurt in these shoes. I didn’t plan on walking a lot.” She pouted.

“Well, we’re not far so we’ll hopefully get there soon.”

“Will you give me a piggyback?”

Hook spluttered, and Emma chuckled at Belle’s hopeful expression as they walked down the road. 

“Only if my feet get sore…?”

Hook sighed, “Fine, if you’re feet get sore I’ll give you a piggyback.”

“Aw, thank you, Hook!”

“You’re welcome, Belle.”

“Hook?”

“Yes, Belle?”

“My feet are sore.”

Hook stopped walking, and sighed, his head hanging in defeat as he offered his hand to Belle. She took his hand and jumped onto his back clumsily, Emma laughing next to them. “Yaaaaaay! Thank you!”

Yes, Emma decided, she definitely liked drunk Belle.

“Well, there it is. The Dark One’s fortress,” Hook explained, overlooking the forest and the Dark Castle within it. He placed Belle back on her feet before turning to Emma.

“It’s a bit more imposing than the pawn shop. So what do we do? Just barge in and say ‘hey we’re from the future!’?”

“Well it’s probably best if I hang back. The Dark One and I have a complicated history,” Hook started before Belle started to run. She probably should have explained why, and that she simply needed to relieve herself after drinking so much earlier in the day, but it simply didn’t occur to her at the time. After all, she had spent the majority of the time walk singing folk tunes badly into Hook’s ear as a way to distract herself from how full her bladder seemed to have become. As they took a rest seemed the best time to find an appropriate bush.

However, when she managed to stumble back to their resting spot they had both already left. Huh, Belle thought, how rude. It wasn’t like either of them to simply leave her, but maybe they thought she had made her way to the castle in her haste to get home. And so, she decided to stagger her way through the forest towards the castle. It didn’t take her long, despite how many shots of tequila she had had before the trip; she used to live here after all. She had shortcuts, and knew the forest well.

Belle approached the imposing castle, and it was just as huge and scary as it had been on the first day of her arrival. She did know, however, that the door was spelled to always let her in; even if sometimes it meant they didn’t let her back out. Belle pushed hard on the huge doorway, and managed to squeeze herself in. She never did have enough strength to push it open very far.

She entered and immediately felt better. She was safe here, no matter what Rumple might be mad at on this day, he wouldn’t take it out on her - especially if he knew she wasn’t his Belle, but rather his future-self’s Belle. She could hear the three of them talking in the main hall, and moved towards the door. It was then she heard her own voice. Ha! Must be tea-time, she thought as she peered into the room.

Emma and Hook were stood next to her past-self, and Rumple had his back turned, while Belle started to take off the cloak she wore and stood in the doorway. She leant on the doorframe for support. Shit, she thought, why did I let Ruby convince me tequila shots on a Wednesday afternoon was a good idea?

“Go away and eh, read a book or do whatever it is you like to do! Come back and clean later.”

“You know, you could ask nicely,” Belle chimed in from the door.

All heads in the room turned to her, amusement on Hook and Emma’s faces, combined with shock and bewilderment on her own and Rumple’s.

“I’m sorry, I assumed you explained the time-travel thing already, but according to Rumple’s face you haven’t mentioned it yet,” Belle addressed Emma and Hook.

“Actually we have, we just didn’t mention that you were with us just yet. Where did you run off to?” Emma replied.

“You’re….you’re me!” Her past-self stared at her in shock.

“Indeed I am. Tadaaaa!” Belle held her arms up in the air as if showing a magic trick, one she was very proud of.

“She’s also very drunk,” Hook turned to both her past-self and Rumple. 

“Well… this time’s Belle go back to work. I’m clearly very busy.” Rumple shooed past-Belle out of the room. She walked past herself awkwardly, staring at the strange phenomenon. Once her past-self had left the room, Belle turned back to the group.

“Well this is weird, right?” She moved to the table to remove her cloak completely before perching herself on the edge of the long table. She looked at Rumple who was still eyeing her strangely and started giggling hysterically.

“What are you laughing at?” He asked, warily.

“I just forgot that you used to be sparkly,” Belle giggled again before hearing his response.

“And apparently, you have become sparkly. What exactly is it you’re wearing?” He looked at her awkwardly, trying to avert his gaze, having never seen her in something remotely revealing before.

“It’s a dress, Rumple! Silly man. Don’t you like it? Future-Rumple likes it very much,” She winked at him suggestively, and giggled again.

Rumple looked back at Hook and Emma in confusion.  
“What is she talking about?”

“Nothing!” They both said in unison.

“It doesn’t sound like nothing, but I’m assuming it’s something I shouldn’t know about?”

Emma nodded as Hook replied, “Exactly, mate.”

“Alright… Well anyway, I’m not sure I can help you. As I said before, time travel hasn’t been done yet. At least in this time. So I know no information on it, and therefore don’t know how to send you into the future.” Rumple sat down in his chair at the head of the table, ever the showman, explaining himself with hands waving. The others listened, but it seemed only Belle was accustomed to catching Rumple’s adoring glimpses at her legs. She caught his gaze, and he looked away seemingly bashful.

“Surely, there’s something you could do!” Emma pleaded.

Belle hopped off the table and walked towards him. “C’mon Rumple, there must be something you could do?” She walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, trailing in across his back as she walked around him to perch herself on the arm on his chair, crossing her legs in front of him. “For me? Don’t you want your maid to get back to her Master?” 

“Oh my God, Belle,” Hook chuckled and looked at her as if she were insane.

“What?” She looked back at the two, “We all know I’m his type.”

“And what type might that be, dearie?” Rumple piped up, seemingly getting more uncomfortable with her close proximity. Belle assumed it was because she was wearing his favourite perfume. She leaned forward as she replied, letting the scent penetrate his system even more.

“You like pretty little brunettes, with long legs, who argue with you. You looooove a power struggle. And I don’t blame you, the angry sex is so worth it!” She suddenly became a bit more dizzy as she leant forward and lost her balance as she squealed and fell, landing in the Dark One’s lap.

“Okay, that’s enough! Rumplestiltskin, will you help us, please? If only to get Belle home, to future-you, who’s a bit more experienced with taking care of her when she’s drunk?” Emma moved forward, to help Belle up, watching the girl pout as she was taken away from the monster’s lap.

Rumple was still in shock as he looked up at the three of them. Hook, his worst enemy, beside the Saviour of his future curse, who was holding up his maid. His maid who was seconds before flirting incredulously and reeked of a brewery.  
There was some silence before he finally responded.

“Fine, yes, yes, I’ll help you. But someone has to make sure she gets home safe.” He gestured at Belle, who seemed to have lost energy and was almost snoozing in Emma’s arms.

Somehow, Emma thought, she didn’t think it would be that easy.


End file.
